


Bad Heart

by XyleneValkyrie



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2017, POV First Person, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyleneValkyrie/pseuds/XyleneValkyrie
Summary: Inktober Mystic Messenger Version





	Bad Heart

I couldn't tell him right away because I was afraid of scaring him, I've seen it happen to my parents, to my friends, and everyone else. I couldn't let him go through that. I was a child born with both a bad and good heart. I didn't quite understand it when I was young, a trip to the hospital was common for me but as I grew older I also grew to understand that I was different.

I first realize it when I started attending school. P.E was not an option for me but none of the kids knew about my condition, heck I didn't even know, so played around and my heart started to sting. Tiredness was on the top of my suspects since I was not acclimated to running still as a child I kept on going until my body gave in and I collapse. No one was beside me when I woke up but I can hear my parents talking, they were crying and I was dying.

Slowly my parents became paranoid that I was reaching the end of the finish line for my life. I was a sheltered child that grew stubborn. All my life I tried to make sense of the things around me, to fulfill every wish and dreams that I have and make my parents proud hoping it would ease the pain of my passing when the time comes also I believe that going ahead of my parents isn't a big deal especially after finishing college at 23 yrs old, at the top of my class. It was a done dream and I have nothing left to offer.

Or so I thought.

In line with my philosophy to live life to the fullest, I stumbled upon an app that brought me to him, Zen. We talked, chatted, dreamed and lose track of time basking in the thirst of longing. I visited him when he got injured during a rehearsal practice, gave him words of encouragement after Echo girl's false accusation and in return he saved me from the grasp of the kidnapper in the bomb filled apartment.

He sheltered me in his home where for the first time I was able to come to terms with my feelings for him. He confessed his love for me and I couldn't be any happier but when we pulled to catch our breaths from our kiss, I felt my heart stings again.

It was the kind of pain that demanded to be felt, a reminder of some sort that my time is ticking away; and for the first time, I prayed to God to let me stay. I want to stay. I hope I can stay.

 

The party was in full swing when it happened. He just finished his press conference and announce to the whole world who I am to him. I am beyond happy, everyone was happy. 

Jaehee was finally relaxing and enjoying herself.

Yoosung just manages to drag Seven out of hiding and the two have been laughing and joking.

Jumin was worried about his friend V and is drinking wine.

While Zen, my lovely Zen, was at the mercy of the reporters.

It was perfect

 

But my time is up. I excuse myself from Jaehee's company to go to the bathroom. If I was gonna go I wouldn't want to disturb any of you.

 

A few more steps.

 

5 more..... (Please let me stay with him,)

 

4 more.... (Please! Just a little bit longer)

 

3 more... (Please!! Even if its just until the end of the day)

 

2 more.. (Please!!! Let me at least say goodbye)

 

1 more. (Please let him be hap——)

 

~~I'm sorry. I ruined a perfectly good day for all of you.~~

~~I didn't have enough strenght. I'm sorry.~~

~~I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay a little bit longer.~~

~~I'm sorry...~~

~~Pease be happy.~~

 


End file.
